cahilldandfandomcom-20200215-history
The Golden Compact
The Golden Compact is an adventurer company that got started in the Imperium a some years before The Faultless Arrow was founded. Their deeds are well-known throughout the continent, mostly because they give very big tips to every bard they encounter (at least that's the theory of K). Although they hail from the Imperium they are an independent group that is willing to serve whoever pays for their service (although they do occasionally turn down offers that could tarnish their reputation). Members Zilyana She showed great aptitude for magic since childhood, her parents took her all over her native Londar for everyone to see the performance of the elven child prodigy. As she grew older she sought formal training at the academy of the Arcane Directorium, but due to her lack of discipline she was not admitted, not even as a trainee. Zilyana refused to submit to them because she knew that her natural ability is far greater than what those old bookworms could even dream of. She decided to show everyone her worth, by joining forces with Thad and Erilgurum some years ago, thus founding the most famous adventuring party in the Minthras Imperium. Thad Oakcrest Thad, a native of Minthras, followed in the steps of his father and grandfather by joining the Imperial Legion to "protect the Citizens and serve the Emperor". He was already a trained fighter so physically he was more than up to the Legion’s standards, but the inquisitors found his conviction and loyalty to the Emperor lacking. Still fuming from this rejection he met Zilyana who had similar experiences with the Directorium. Together they decided to turn their back on the rigid hierarchy of the Imperium and look out only for themselves. Thus the Golden Compact was born. Erilgurum Merryforge Erilgurum Merryforge of Gol Dorahl was neither strong enough to mine, nor to fight while also lacking the aptitude for crafting. In dwarven society he was doomed to be failure. Fearing that dishonor would fall on the family, at the age of 8 he was given to the Sonnlinor, the priests of Moradin. He proved to be a diligent student and his family breathed a sigh of relief. Yet, he could not help wonder what his purpose could be. Years later he met Zilyana when she visited his temple, looking for brave companions to help rid the neighboring mountains of the Hillstalker orc tribe. As a priest of Moradin he felt duty bound to join the fight against the orcs who follow the evil god Gruumsh. After the orcs had been driven out he realized that this is the life Moradin intended for him to follow and joined the Compact. Vulmon the Fair “''Vulmon with a ‘V’'' ” from Ylsalon was mainly hired for his good looks and in the hope that he will spread the fame of the Compact. Little did they know that the half-elf bard can’t sing; but he is gifted with a silver tongue which proved just as useful in improving their reputation and increasing their rewards. If only he could leave the lady-folk alone... Cara the Con Cara was caught one night by Zilyana’s alarm spells, trying to steal the horses of the Golden Compact near hear hometown of Ravenspire. Not a good recommendation for a thief - being caught red-handed - she still managed to talk them into keeping her around. Even today she can’t steal or sneak around, but she does perform hell-of-a-acrobatic-tricks, when needed. She is devilishly fast on the battlefield and specializes in attacking preoccupied enemies in the back. Category:Organizations Category:People